


Ginger Bread

by cheshirejin



Series: Hentai Holidays [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first day of hentai my true love gave to me a strangely shaped gingerbread cookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginger Bread

Germany softly hummed a song about Christmas trees under his breath as he rolled out a slab of fragrant brown dough. Once he was sure that the dough is rolled out level all the way across and to the proper thickness he grabbed up a gingerbread man shaped cookie cutter and began cutting shapes around the edges of the dough working to get the most cookies out of the dough possible. Eventually he got to a point where there was a large space of uncut dough but it was too narrow to accommodate another gingerbread man shape so he started digging around in the tub of cookie cutters he had looking for something narrower, perhaps a tree. 

“Ciao Germany! What are you doing?” Italy said as he barged into the kitchen uninvited, though not unwelcome. 

“Hello, Italy, I am baking some Christmas cookies. I need to find a cookie cutter that will fit this space here, there isn’t room for another gingerbread man,” Germany explained.

“Oh,Yummy, let me help,” Italy said diving in beside Germany and rummaging through the various cookie cutters. Most of them were large and round and the first tree shaped one they found was too wide across the base to fit but eventually Italy held up a cutter that fit perfectly, it was in the shape of a snowman with a hat on and no arms sticking out to the sides. He handed the cutter to Germany cheering triumphantly, “Yay, this one fits!”

Germany pressed the metal cutter into the dough and cut the cookie, then placed it on the cookie sheet along with all of the other gingerbread men. It wasn’t until he looked back at it, having placed it on the sheet upside down that he noticed that his snowman looked a little less like a snow man than it did a large, erect penis. Maybe if they hadn’t made it with the hat on it would have been much better, he thought to himself. He looked over to Italy who was staring off into space with a dopy look in his face, most likely thinking about eating pasta for lunch. Deciding getting rid of the offending cookie would cause more embarrassment than just hoping Italy only saw a snowman, Germany sighed and put the cookies into the oven. 

Ten minutes later he removed them and deftly slid them from the cookie sheet onto cooling racks. 

“Can we eat one now?” Italy pleaded all but drooling.

“No, they have to cool first, otherwise you will burn your mouth,” Germany answered sternly, honestly he thought about letting Italy hurt himself on the hot, molasses sweetened confection but couldn’t quite bring himself to do it. 

Italy pouted and moped for the next fifteen minutes until Germany deemed the cookies cool enough for a taste. “All right, you can have a cookie now,” he informed him.

“Yay! Ve can I have the snowman cookie?” Italy asked hopefully.

Germany almost panicked and said no, but instead just began to break out into a sweat as he asked Italy “Why that one?”

“Well, I don’t know if you noticed, but that one looks like a giant gingerbread dick. I don’t mind eating it and it would be embarrassing if you gave it to someone for Christmas, right?” Italy said, happily biting the head off of the gingerbread “snowman” and sighing contentedly. “You should have one too, they are very good.”  
Germany felt his eye beginning to twitch and resisted a sudden unexplicable urge to cross his legs. He went over to the table, and grabbed the offending cookie cutter intent on throwing it away.“Unless you gave them to France, I think he would like a dozen gingerbread penises,” Italy added as an afterthought.

Germany threw the cutter into the garbage can hard enough it dug in under the rubbish that was already in it before walking over and taking a cookie off of the rack to try for himself. “I don’t think I will be making any more in that shape.” He informed Italy as he began making cocoa for them to drink with their cookies.


End file.
